eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Notre vie c'est la musique
|year = 1979 |position = 16th |points = 12 |previous = Les jardins de Monaco |next = Notre planète |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Notre vie c'est la musique was the Monegasque entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Laurent Vaguener. The song is an up-tempo disco track in praise of the power of music. Vaguener sings of his love for American popular music (blues and rock'n'roll), as well as the sounds of Paris. He explains that one of his great joys is when an attractive girl finds his music interesting and tells him "I love you". The song was performed sixth on the night, following Finland and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 12 points. Following this result, Monaco withdrew from the Contest for 25 years. Lyrics French= J’aime les guitares de rock ‘n’ roll Toutes les chansons un peu folles D’Angleterre et d’Amérique J’aime tous les vieux Blues de Harlem Les discos qui nous entraînent Au delà de l’Atlantique J’aime le samedi soir à Paris Sur les boulevards de la nuit Quand on voit passer les filles J’aime les motos dans la folie On se retrouve entre amis Pour jouer la fureur de vivre Vivre Hé, notre vie c’est la musique Délirante ou romantique Et depuis toujours on l’aime Hé, notre vie c’est la musique Fantastique ou nostalgique Elle est toujours la plus belle J’aime les pianos désaccordés Tous les violons trafiqués Dans un studio sur la Seine J’aime quand une fille aime bien La vie folle des musiciens Quand elle vient me dire: “Je t’aime” Oh, je t’aime Hé, notre vie c’est la musique Délirante ou romantique Et depuis toujours on l’aime Hé, notre vie c’est la musique Fantastique ou nostalgique Elle est toujours la plus belle Hé, notre vie c’est la musique Délirante ou romantique Et depuis toujours on l’aime Hé, notre vie c’est la musique Fantastique ou nostalgique Elle est toujours la plus belle |-| Translation= I love the guitars of rock ‘n’ roll All the slightly wild songs From England and America I love all the old Blues of Harlem The disco that pulled us away From the Atlantic I love the Saturday nights in Paris In the boulevards at night Looking at the passing girls I madly love motorcycles Being between friends To play the anger of living Living Hey, our life is music Crazy or romantic And we’ve always loved it Hey, our life is music Fantastic or nostalgic It’s always the most beautiful I love the untuned pianos All the trafficked violins In a studio on the Seine I love it when a girl loves The crazy life of the musicians When she comes to tell me: “I love you” Oh, I love you Hey, our life is music Crazy or romantic And we’ve always loved it Hey, our life is music Fantastic or nostalgic It’s always the most beautiful Hey, our life is music Crazy or romantic And we’ve always loved it Hey, our life is music Fantastic or nostalgic It’s always the most beautiful Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:20th Century Eurovision